thecatchfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of ABC's The Catch. The season began on March 24, 2016 and concluded on May 19, 2016. It consists of 10 episodes and was broadcast as part of ABC's TGIT lineup. Summary Meet Alice Vaughan: Strong, smart and tough-as-nails, she specializes in foiling world-class criminals with her elite team at Anderson/Vaughan Investigations, so she's devastated after losing her heart - and her life's savings - to dashing, international conman Benjamin Jones - a.k.a. "Christopher." Desperate to extract some serious payback, Ali embarks on a secret quest to nab her ex-fiancé. However, the spark that ignited between these volatile lovers refuses to die, and soon, both Ali and Ben find themselves caught between trying to keep one step ahead of his murderous associates and her crime-fighting colleagues, while trying in vain to keep their hands off each other! Plots Each episode follows both Vaughan and Jones, with Alice solving cases her colleagues for clients at her private investigations business, and Benjamin pulling cons on marks with Reggie and Margot. Cast Main Cast *Mireille Enos as Alice Vaughan (10/10) *Peter Krause as Benjamin Jones/Christopher Hall (10/10) *Alimi Ballard as Reginald Lennox III (7/10) *Jay Hayden as Danny Yoon (10/10) *Jacky Ido as Jules Dao (10/10) *Rose Rollins as Valerie Anderson (10/10) *Sonya Walger as Margot Bishop (10/10) *Elvy Yost as Sophie Novak (10/10) Recurring Guest Starts *Navid Negahban as Qasim Halabi (2/10) *Medalion Rahimi as Princess Zara Al-Salim (3/10) *Alan Ruck as Gordon Bailey (2/10) *Shivani Ghai as Felicity (3/10) *John Simm as Rhys Griffiths (5/10) *Nia Vardalos as Leah Wells (3/10) *Lesley Nicol as Sybil Griffiths (2/10) *Zachary Knighton as Morgan Foster (2/10) *Sally Pressman as Stephanie Duncan (2/10) Recurring Co-Stars *Jake Green as Seth Hamilton (1/10) *Nicole Pettis as Robin (4/10) *Caleb Smith as Agent Shawn Sullivan (5/10) *Elena Rusconi as Holly (3/10) *Jamie VanDyke as Rita (3/10) *Jay Jackson as News Anchor (2/10) *Jamie Tompkins as Tammi Ingram (1/10) *Kinyumba Mutakabbir as Mickey Shive (2/10) *Sam Marra as Davis (2/10) *Nick Hounslow as Jamison (2/10) Notes and Trivia Episodes 1x01-48.jpg|'The Pilot'|link=The Pilot 1x02-23.jpg|'The Real Killer'|link=The Real Killer 1x03-30.jpg|'The Trial'|link=The Trial 1x04-4.jpg|'The Princess and the I.P.'|link=The Princess and the I.P. 1x05-7.jpg|'The Larágan Gambit'|link=The Larágan Gambit 1x06-29.jpg|'The Benefactor'|link=The Benefactor 1x07-21.jpg|'The Ringer'|link=The Ringer 1x08-2.jpg|'The Package'|link=The Package 1x09-33.jpg|'The Happy Couple'|link=The Happy Couple 1x10-14.jpg|'The Wedding'|link=The Wedding DVD Release The "The Catch: The Complete First Season" boxset will be released on September 27, 2016 in region 1. Set Details The boxset contains the 10 episodes of the season. The DVD box includes 2 discs. Other set details are to be released. Special Features As is always the case with DVDs of Shondaland series, The Catch: The Complete First Season features a couple of bones features: *Bloopers *Deleted Scenes Gallery Cast Promotional Photos GroupS1.jpg AliceandBenS1-1.jpg AliceandBenS1-2.jpg AliceandBenS1-3.jpg AliceVaughanS1-1.jpg AliceVaughanS1-2.jpg AliceVaughanS1-3.jpg AliceVaughanS1-4.jpg AliceVaughanS1-5.jpg AliceVaughanS1-6.jpg AliceVaughanS1-7.jpg AliceVaughanS1-8.jpg AliceVaughanS1-9.jpg BenjaminJonesS1-1.jpg BenjaminJonesS1-2.jpg BenjaminJonesS1-3.jpg BenjaminJonesS1-4.jpg BenjaminJonesS1-5.jpg BenjaminJonesS1-6.jpg BenjaminJonesS1-7.jpg ReginaldLennoxS1-1.jpg ReginaldLennoxS1-2.jpg ReginaldLennoxS1-3.jpg ReginaldLennoxS1-4.jpg DannyYoonS1-1.jpg DannyYoonS1-2.jpg DannyYoonS1-3.jpg DannyYoonS1-4.jpg JulesDaoS1-1.jpg JulesDaoS1-2.jpg JulesDaoS1-3.jpg ValerieAndersonS1-1.jpg ValerieAndersonS1-2.jpg ValerieAndersonS1-3.jpg ValerieAndersonS1-4.jpg MargotBishopS1-1.jpg MargotBishopS1-2.jpg SophieNovakS1-1.jpg SophieNovakS1-2.jpg SophieNovakS1-3.jpg SophieNovakS1-4.jpg Posters Season 1 poster.jpeg Category:Seasons